


A Big Mistake

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Astoria wakes up to find that she made a big mistake whilst drinking the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Mistake

Astoria groaned as the banging in her head grew louder. She opened her eyes and looked around. From the furnishings and the colour scheme Astoria could tell that she was in a room at Malfoy Manor, but which room she did not know.

Astoria felt the bed shift as someone moved behind her. Her eyes widened with the revelation that she was not alone. She did not understand how she could have broken her vows to Draco. Well, she did understand how she broke her vows to Draco, but now why.

Draco was not the ‘perfect’ husband, but he was perfect to her. He had always treated her with respect, been chivalrous, and showered her with gifts. She, in return, had borne him a son early in their marriage. 

The person behind her moved again, and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him. Looking down Astoria saw that the arm was the same alabaster shade as her husband’s. It was only then she realised exactly what she had done; she had slept with her father-in-law.

Astoria tried to remove the arm from her waist but couldn’t. She started wriggling; trying to make him wake up enough to let her go, but it wasn’t working as all he did was pull her closer. 

Five minutes later and with tears threatening to fall she said “Please let me go.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” a familiar drawl responded.

“Yes, it is.” Astoria replied, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Lucius removed his arm from Astoria’s waist and watched as she pulled the sheet around her as she got up.

“There’s no need to be so modest. I saw everything last night.” Lucius said lasciviously.

Turning around Astoria said “Last night was a mistake, a very big mistake that’s never going to happen again.”

“If you say so.” He replied as she walked out of the door.

Astoria ran through the corridors of the Manor. The sheet billowed around her as if there was a fierce wind blowing. Once she reached the confines of her rooms she went straight to the bathroom and started the shower. She felt dirty and had to make sure she cleaned herself before Draco arrived home. 

The running water now disguised her tears, but her sobs could still be heard over it. The realisation of what she had done became too much and Astoria fell to her knees and was not able to stand even when the water turned cold.

A while later the water stopped. Someone wrapped a towel around her, and lifted her out of the shower putting her carefully on her bed.

“I am sorry Astoria. If I had known that you would feel like this after last night then I would never have done it.”

Astoria nodded.

Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I will not tell Draco of this.”

Astoria once again nodded.

As he went to make his way out of the room, Lucius noticed that Draco was stood in the doorway and had heard the whole conversation. 

“Draco-“

“Save it father, I don’t want to know any more.”  



End file.
